sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
Permanent Expulsion Class Heavy Cruiser
The Permanent Expulsion class (also known as simply Expulsion class) is a class of twelve planned heavy cruisers for the Fourth German Reich Navy. The Expulsion class was commissioned in 2198 by the order of Kaiser Ferdinand Von Wilhelm to replace the aging Blitzkrieg class and to maintain ship requirements as the Blitzkrieg class ships were phased out. The last Blitzkrieg class ship was decommissioned in 2213 after the completion of the sixth Expulsion class ship. As of 2219, eight of the planned twelve ships have been completed and commissioned. The ninth ship in the class is currently under construction and is estimated to be completed by 2223. Each ship in the class will be named after events surrounding World War IV. Description Design and Construction The Expulsion class was designed to gradually phase out and eventually replace the Blitzkrieg class cruisers. As is normal with GGRN heavy cruisers, long range offensive capability was given the highest priority during the design. Its weapons are similar to those of dreadnought, but the heavy cruiser does not carry as many as a dreadnought. The Expulsion class ships are being constructed at RSC's orbital shipyards orbiting Venus and each ship has taken three years to complete. Propulsion Systems The Expulsion class ships are equipped with 2 cold fusion reactors and an FTL drive for faster than light travel. The cold fusion reactors operate at an estimated 87% energy efficiency which is remarkably high for GGR technology. Weapons Systems Mass Accelerator Railcannons The Expulsion class railcannons are the same as the railcannons found on the GGRN's dreadnoughts. These railcannons are able to accelerate a 500 ton tungsten/depleted uranium slug to 95% of the speed of light. The ships are only large enough to mount two of these weapons as opposed to dreadnoughts that can carry several times more. Laser Pulse Cannons The Expulsion's laser pulse cannons use cutting edge German laser technology. Each cannon fires a 2,800-kilowatt pulse powerful enough to destroy even the heaviest cruisers with sustained fire. Missile Tubes The Expulsion class has 16 missile launch tubes capable of launching nuclear weapons. Expulsion class ships carry an assortment of anti-ship and space-to-ground missiles. Naval Railguns The most ubiquitous GGR weapon is the naval railgun. These weapons are found on nearly every class of ship operated by the GGR and the Expulsion class ships are no exception. Each railgun fires a 150 ton tungsten slug. Light Cannons The light cannons are the most numerous offensive weapons on the Expulsion class. Though their range is extremely limited, they have proven to be effective against small ships and can even be used as flak against enemy spacecraft Dual Mounted CIWS The Expulsion class has 72 dual mounted CIWS for protection against enemy starfighters and other small spacecrafts. Each gun on the CIWS is a 30mm sensor-guided autocannon capable of firing several thousand rounds per minute. Armor and Protection Systems Navigation and Sensor Systems Ships in Class * DKM Permanent Expulsion * DKM Imperial Return * DKM Kaiser's Ascension * DKM Final Victory * DKM Point Null * DKM Unending Sacrifice * DKM Everlasting Glory * DKM Relentless Conquest * DKM Shattered Resistance Service History The crews of the DKM Final Victory and the DKM Everlasting Glory were given special commendations by Kaiser Ferdinand von Wilhelm for their performance in a 2217 war games exercise. The two ships managed to delay a simulated United American Federation Navy fleet from entering the Sol system for two days before ultimately being destroyed. The sacrifice of the two ships gave time for multiple German fleets to move into position and repel the simulated invasion. The newly commissioned DKM Relentless Conquest also participated in the exercise as a part of the DKM Bismarck's task force. The DKM Relentless Conquest was credited with the destruction of a UAFN light cruiser during the exercise.